Stormcutter
|Features = 2 pairs of wings; Head frills; "Smashed" face; Tail fins that look like the tail of an airplane |Abilities = Exceptional maneuverability and diving; Prehensile claws; Twisting head about 180° |Colors = Woody brown body, cream underbelly and blue highlights; Bright lilac and white hints on wings and underbelly |Size = Large: 31 feet (9.4 meters) long |Wingspan = 48 feet (14.6 meters), on diagonal with X-wing |Weight = 2500 lbs (1134 kg) |Armed with = |Roar = |Habitat = Unknown |Trainable = Yes |Size Photo = dragons silo stormcutter.png |Attack2 = 6 |Speed2 = 8 |Armor2 = 4 |Firepower = ? |Shot Limit2 = 8 |Venom2 = 0 |Jaw Strength2 = ? |Stealth = ? |Known Dragons = * Cloudjumper *Reignstorm |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Stormcutter is a Sharp Class dragon that was first introduced in the second film. These dragons resemble owls and display two pairs of wings that form an 'X' when flying. Official Description Development Stormcutters were originally inspired by a grey owl, a Great Dane, a vampire bat and an X-wing star fighter DreamWorks TV. 100 Facts Only True HTTYD Fans Know | THE DREAMWORKS DOWNLOAD. YouTube.''Otto, Simon. ''How to Create Your Dragon: The Inspirations Behind the Creatures. (July 10, 2014).. Physical Appearance Egg The Stormcutter's egg is oval and has a prominent scale pattern. There is a ridge with larger scales that run down its middle. Hatchling to Adult Stormcutters are known for their large size and two pairs of wings. They have owl mannerisms and a second set of wings under their main ones that can split and become an "X". Stormcutter dragons walk on this second set of wings and their hind legs. The wings can also come close together so they can be like one main pair. They have a very muscular and sturdy build. Their face has two long spines that branch off their brow to the side and they have a "smashed" face, kind of like an owl. You could also call them brachycephalic. They have a three-finned tail and also have many spines down their back and a large "crown" on their head that makes them look even more menacing. Titan Wing Titan Stormcutters look very similar to an adult Stormcutter, apart from differences in color and size. They have brown, leather-like scales. Their wings are red near its body and gradually lightens into pale pink towards the edge. It has a larger crown and tail fin. The spines along their back are bright red and larger. Abilities Thanks to their unique body structure and heavy build, the Stormcutter is indeed a very sharp, formidable hunter and fighter. Speed and Agility Their 'X-wing' beats up and down in sync and are probably used for extremely tight turns and maneuvers and for fighting foes. This body structure allows them to demonstrate accurate flight techniques such as navigating through narrow and complicated spaces, or hovering and even rest in mid-air. Having four wings allows for exceptional maneuverability. When they even walk they use their lower wings as forelegs while holding their upper wings against their sides. Rotating Head They have the unique ability to rotate their heads about 180 degrees. By doing so, there is no way to hide from a Stormcutter. Fire Power See also Fire Types. Stormcutters can shoot a sustained torus of fire which creates a tornado-shaped fire. Strength They also have fore-talons on their wings that are hooked and can be used to pick dragon trap locks or destroy an entire war machine. Their sharp talons are helpful to climb on mountains even upside down as shown by Cloudjumper to be like bats.Their strength was shown by Cloudjumper, in a deleted scene he was able to rip apart one of Drago's war machines. Hooked Talons Their sharp like hooked pincers at the tips of wings are dexterous enough to gingerly pick the lock of a dragon trap. However, they can too destroy an entire war machine with the razor-sharp talons. Intelligence Stormcutters can quickly understand the difference between people that are threats or not, as Cloudjumper knew that baby Hiccup and Valka were harmless but Stoick was the complete opposite. Cloudjumper also was knew that Valka wasn't happy at Berk as she was knew that dragons are gentle creatures, and thought Berk needed to cultivate peace. Behavior and Personality These dragons, much like the Night Fury and Speed Stinger can hang themselves upside-down from higher ground, like a bat. Their resting position gives them a slightly peculiar and mysterious atmosphere. They are intelligent, proud, and confident but can be sweet and friendly. They can be aggressive and are also quite curious. Training Generally a docile and gentle dragon, training a Stormcutter is easy. All it takes is mutual trust, respect, and a love for dragons. The Stormcutter will be more than willing to accept you after that. Appearances How to Train Your Dragon 2 The first Stormcutter introduced was Cloudjumper, Valka's dragon. After her attack and rescue on Eret and his men, Cloudjumper and Valka then found a Night Fury being ridden by a boy. Cloudjumper was able to overtake them and make them crash with the help of one of the Dragons from the nest. They then brought the two of them to the Bewilderbeast's nest. After Valka explained that Cloudjumper had actually met her during a dragon raid back on Berk. According to her story, Cloudjumper broke into Valka and Stoick's house, and went to the cradle that held Hiccup, Valka and Stoick's baby son. Valka first thought Cloudjumper's intent was to hurt Hiccup, but instead, Cloudjumper was trying to soothe Hiccup by rocking him. Stoick, believing that Cloudjumper wanted to harm Hiccup and Valka, attacked Cloudjumper. However, the house was coming down and Valka was blocked from her husband and child. Cloudjumper saved her from the fire but took her with him, leaving her husband and child wifeless and motherless. For the next 20 years, Cloudjumper allowed Valka to ride him. Together, they helped save thousands of dragons from Drago Bludvist's trappers such as Eret, and brought them to safety at the Bewilderbeast's nest. Together, Cloudjumper and Valka bonded with the other duo, showing them a few secrets about dragons. While they eventually reunited as together as family, Hiccup wanted to find Drago in hopes that could change his mind about dragons. Valka, however, believed otherwise, that they should protect their own. When Drago Bludvist started his attack on the nest, Cloudjumper and Valka rallied the Bewilderbeast and the nest dragons and fought Drago Bludvist's forces with the help of her family and new friends. However, Drago summoned his own Bewilderbeast which killed hers. Cloudjumper and all the other dragons were under its control. But when Toothless challenged the alpha, Cloudjumper quickly took his side and when it was defeated, Cloudjumper was the first dragon to bow in submission to the new alpha. He and his rider then moved to Berk. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Stormcutter was released in Rise of Berk promptly after the release of the second film. They introduced Cloudjumper there too, and he and Valka helped train dragons, like fellow Stormcutters, to their Titan form. School of Dragons The Stormcutter also became available in School of Dragons, along with a Viking costume inspired by its design. Trivia *Simo Otto, Head of Character Animation, called the Stomrmcutter a 'Skyscreamer, '''which could have been a possible original name for this species. *In [[The Art of How to Train Your Dragon 2|''The Art of How to Train Your Dragon 2]], it is revealed that Stormcutters have iridescent scales like a fish. *The Stormcutter's four wings may have been inspired by the Starfighter ships from Star Wars. *The only Stormcutter seen throughout the entire course of the second movie is Valka's dragon, Cloudjumper. *It is the third dragon that can stay upside down like a bat, the first being the Night Fury and the second being the Speed Stinger. *Reignstorm, a premium Stormcutter seems to like staying in a storm and use lightning, more like a Skrill. *Stormcutters like Cloudjumper seem to display a more serious personality as opposed to Toothless' more playful personality. *According to a few merchandise, it is possible that Stormcutters used to be a dragon of the Mystery Class or just an error. *In Rise of Berk, as a baby, the Stormcutter only have two wings. *In Rise of Berk, is said Stormcutter are found in the "Isle of Night" showing some connection with the Night Furies. External Links * * References Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:How To Train Your Dragon 2 Dragons Category:Sharp class Category:Large Dragons